


desperate

by stilinscry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: hakyeon comes home from a long day at work to find his pet patiently waiting for him





	

Hakyeon smirks as he takes in the sight of Taekwoon, knelt on the bed in front of him with his arms tied behind his back. His dark brown cat ears are nestled in his fluffy hair and a soft leather choker is wrapped around his neck, the bell gently resting against his Adams apple. There’s also his tail, soft and fluffy, emerging from the back of his jeans and brought around so that it’s just resting on the edge of his thigh. He looks beautiful and Hakyeon can’t help but stare from where he’s stood at the end of the bed. 

Slowly, he steps forwards, moving until his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he reaches out his hand to carefully stroke his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. His fingers feel across the base of his ears where they meet his head and Taekwoon lets out a deep purr, his body shivering from the sensation. His tail curls around his thigh when Hakyeon does it again, letting out a quiet whimper when Hakyeon’s other hand comes up to stroke just at his jaw, thumb pressing down on his lower lip. 

Taekwoon lips part, panting slightly when Hakyeon tugs a little harder on his hair and Hakyeon uses it to his advantage, swooping in a biting carefully on Taekwoon’s lower lip before licking inside. He moans when their tongues touch for the first time and he submits to Hakyeon, tilting his head back slightly, giving him full reign. Hakyeon takes full advantage of this, moving one of his hands around to grip the nape of Taekwoon’s neck, pulling slightly at the hairs there as he licks across the roof of Taekwoon’s mouth. 

He moans as Hakyeon slowly lowers him back down on the bed so that he can keep their mouths pressed together and he crawls onto the bed as Taekwoon pulls his legs out from under himself. Hakyeon makes quick work of straddling him so that his knees are bracketing Taekwoon’s thighs and he smirks into the kiss when he feels how hard Taekwoon already is. His tail is swishing back and forth on the bed sheets next to them and his ears are pressed flat against his head; both signs of Taekwoon’s arousal. 

“Taekwoonie, you’re already so hard for me.” Hakyeon’s lips brush against Taekwoon’s neck as he speaks and he revels in the shiver that runs through Taekwoon’s body. “I love it when you’re so eager for me. Such a good little kitten.”

Taekwoon mewls at the pet name, his hips desperately bucking up against Hakyeon’s in search of some relief. He doesn’t find it however when Hakyeon pulls himself up so that their groins aren’t touching anymore. A mischievous smile spreads across his face and he waggles a finger at a now-pouting Taekwoon. “Nuh-uh-uh. Is that what good kittens do? I don’t think so,” Hakyeon says as he climbs off Taekwoon and kneels inbetween his legs. 

He spreads Taekwoon’s legs with a hand on each knee before leaning down to nuzzle his cheek against the tented fabric. It’s got to hurt, being confined so tightly in his jeans but Taekwoon doesn’t complain, simply whimpering when Hakyeon continues to rub against him. Taekwoon’s skin is practically on fire and he hisses quietly when Hakyeon’s hands, still slightly cold from his walk home from work, unbutton his jeans and slide inside before mewling when Hakyeon’s hand wraps round the base of his cock. 

“Yes, please, please master, I need more,” Taekwoon whines, back arching up from the bed when Hakyeon tightens his fingers a little. Considering how little they’ve done Taekwoon is ridiculously hard in Hakyeon’s grip and he’s desperate for something. Anything. 

Hakyeon’s touch is suddenly gone and he’s looming over Taekwoon, face serious as he looks down at his pet. “Did I give you permission to talk?” Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon whimpers because he’d completely forgotten Hakyeon’s rule. “That’s what I thought. You’re so eager tonight, you probably wouldn’t even mind being punished.” Just the implications of that word have Taekwoon shivering and he whines when a strong hand wraps around the base of his throat, thumb lightly pressing against his Adams apple. 

“Is this what you wanted kitten? To be punished? My sadistic little pet.” He presses down harder and Taekwoon chokes a little on his next intake of breath. His cock is twitching where it’s still stuck in his thankfully unbuttoned jeans and he knows that Hakyeon can feel where it’s pressed up against his stomach. 

Just as quickly as it came Hakyeon’s grip around his neck is gone and he climbs off the bed, walking over to their cupboard, leaving Taekwoon aching for more. “Take of your clothes and get into position.” Taekwoon scrambles to follow the order, shucking his jumper over his head and haphazardly tugging his jeans and boxers off in one, momentarily getting them tangled around his ankles before he’s finally naked. He drops his clothes to the floor by the bed before rolling over so that he can kneel, pressing his ass high in the air as he presses his face down against the mattress, just how Hakyeon likes him. 

He listens to the sound of Hakyeon’s belt unbuckling followed by shuffling and then clothes hitting the floor. The cupboard door closes and Taekwoon’s breath hitches when he feels the bottom of the bed dip. A finger runs down the small of his back, leaving prickled skin in its wake but it’s gone too soon and Taekwoon can’t stop the whine that escapes from his mouth. 

Hakyeon tuts loudly, making sure that Taekwoon knows he’s done wrong before he brings his hand down harshly against the underside of his ass. It burns in the best way possibly and Taekwoon has to bite down on his lip to try and muffle his noises. Hakyeon slaps him two, three more times before he strokes his hands over the wounds, soothing them gently. His tail is coiled tightly around his right thigh, something that Hakyeon’s noticed happens when Taekwoon is trying to control himself and he can’t resist stroking his fingers around the base of his pet’s tail, teasing him until it uncoils and swats lazily in the air, making Hakyeon chuckle. 

“That’s a good kitten,” he mumbles, stroking over his back as he leans forward to attach a leash to the back of Taekwoon’s collar. He presses a chaste kiss inbetween his shoulders before straightening up, sliding back into his role easily. 

He carefully wraps the leash around his wrist a couple of times before pulling on it harshly, not stopping until Taekwoon is fully upright, head tilted backwards as he struggles to catch his breath. Hakyeon shuffles so that his body is pressed up against Taekwoon’s back and he doesn’t hesitate to grind his cock inbetween his pet’s ass cheeks, letting him know how aroused he actually is. “Are you ready to be fucked, my precious kitten? Are you desperate for your master’s cock?”

Taekwoon whimpers in response, frantically nodding his head and Hakyeon rewards him with a gentle kiss to the underside of his jaw. His hand unravels from the leash dropping it completely and Taekwoon falls back down against the bed, panting heavily as his arms shake, struggling to hold up his body. He leans his head down on his forearm as he tries to catch his breath but he doesn’t have to long to sort himself out before Hakyeon is dragging a lubed up finger between Taekwoon’s cheeks, teasing it over his hole before taking it down further and pressing it against his perineum. 

His whole body jerks at the sensation and a wrecked moan is ripped from his throat. Hakyeon only chuckles as he does it again and again. 

“Are you close to coming yet?” Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon can tell that he’s smirking even though he can’t see him. “Because you know that’s not allowed. Good kittens only come when I tell them to.” Taekwoon whimpers at his words, knowing that it’s gonna be a while until he finds release but nods anyway, knowing that it’s a bad idea to fight Hakyeon when he’s like this. 

Suddenly the finger that was at his perineum is pressing inside of him, stretching him just ever so slightly before pressing deeper inside. It burns a little but Taekwoon loves it. Loves how Hakyeon can be so rough yet so loving at the same time. 

It doesn’t take long for Hakyeon to slip in another finger, scissoring them quickly and then slipping in another. He smirks victoriously when he manages to curl his fingers just right and Taekwoon practically sobs, back arching as Hakyeon rubs against his prostate again and again until he can’t deal with it anymore. His cock is achingly hard and he’s so desperate for relief but that’s not how it works. Hakyeon has to come first and only then can Taekwoon find his release. 

Taekwoon whines when Hakyeon pulls back his fingers, clenching his hole greedily as his body shakes, anxious for Hakyeon to fill him up and milk him dry. He hears the tell-tale click of the lube cap and anticipation flows through his body. Taekwoon is so ready for this and when he feels Hakyeon line himself he can’t help but push himself back against him so that his head pushes inside. He knows that it’s cheeky and normally Hakyeon would punish him for his forward behaviour but the pair of them are too far gone to care anymore. 

In one solid thrust Hakyeon slides inside, not stopping until his hipbones are pressed against Taekwoon’s ass and he leans over Taekwoon’s back, breathing heavily as he tries to compose himself. It’s only when Taekwoon wriggles impatiently underneath him that Hakyeon pulls out, so that only his head is inside, and waits a couple of seconds before slamming back inside. 

He sets a brutal pace, wrapping his hand around the leash and pulling it slightly so that Taekwoon has to hold himself up on his arms as Hakyeon fucks into him. The bed is shaking underneath them, headboard banging against the bedroom wall and Taekwoon loves it all. He gasps when Hakyeon hits his prostate, head falling forwards slightly and the collar around his neck tightens. 

“No, stay upright.” Hakyeon’s voice is firm and Taekwoon can’t disobey. “That’s a good boy.” Hakyeon keeps up his brutal pace, even when his hips start stuttering and Taekwoon wails as he starts hammering at his prostate. His whole body stutters and that’s the only sign Taekwoon gets before Hakyeon is coming deep inside him, painting his walls with his come. 

Even after he’s finished, he keeps fucking Taekwoon, desperate to see his kitten come and he brings his free hand to stroke the base of his tale. That’s the final blow and Taekwoon comes all over himself and the sheets underneath him with a high pitched mewl. Almost immediately Taekwoon collapses down against the bed and Hakyeon uses it as his opportunity to pull out, flopping down on the bed next to Taekwoon. He brings one of his hands up to stroke at Taekwoon’s hair, carefully petting his ears which are still pressed flat down against his head. 

Taekwoon’s eyes are closed and whilst he’s not asleep yet Hakyeon can tell he’s close. He gently unbuckles the collar around his neck, leaning over to rest it on the bedside table before hopping up off of the bed. Taekwoon whines, a lazy hand reaching out in Hakyeon’s direction but he just coos in response, muttering that he’ll only be back in a second. 

His trip to the bathroom is quick, only needing to dampen a flannel so that he can clean Taekwoon up and he returns to the bedroom quickly, perching down on Taekwoon’s side of the bed and rubbing his lower back soothingly, eliciting a sleepy hum from his pet. Hakyeon makes quick work of cleaning up Taekwoon, figuring that they can have a proper shower whenever Taekwoon wakes up and he just wipes away the worst of it before dropping the flannel into their linen basket and climbing back into bed. 

Just like Taekwoon, he’s tired, after being at work for the whole day and he makes sure to wrap himself around Taekwoon before he feels himself falling asleep. The last thing he can recall is Taekwoon pressing a gentle kiss against his collarbone, and then he’s gone, dead to the world until tomorrow morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah i'm a sinner somebody help 
> 
> in recent news: my vixx v2 lightstick arrived and it's so pretty + i'm going to korea next february with my friend !!!!! aaaaaaaa


End file.
